Speaking French Can Be Alluring
by Nightcrawlerlover
Summary: Theirs was a love that would never die. Instead it was a flame that would burn forever-more. Cavaliershipping. YamixRebecca.


**Hey there! Here's a new ****AU ****Yu-Gi-Oh oneshot I cooked up one day ****with the pairing of Yami Yugi and Rebecca Hawkins (aka Cavaliershipping). ****I made it so that Yami and Rebecca are ****vampires, but they're able to go out in the daytime.**

**I was inspired to write this by watching some of my favorite parts of the TV show **The New Addams Family**, a 90s remake of the 1960s TV show **The Addams Family **on YouTube. ****The characters of the ****Addams Family belong to the late, great ****cartoonist known as ****Charles Addams (****January 7, 1912 – September 29, 1988).**

**Anyway, ****whenever I watched ****I took a liking to how Gomez (played by ****Glenn Taranto****) would kiss his way up and down the arm of his wife Morticia (Ellie Harvie) whenever she spoke French, and was instantly inspired to write more. ****Finally, a****fter I remembered that French is said to be the language of love, ****it was then that ****I decided to cook this oneshot up. ****French is quite a lovely language to use, especially in fan fiction such as this one, so I pretty much know how to use it. **

**Hope you like it! :) ****Of course, just so you know, Rebecca is college-age in this one.**

**Disclaimer: Genius Kazuki Takahashi owns Yu-Gi-Oh. I own the fanfics I cook up from time to time.**

* * *

Speaking French Can Be Alluring

"Bravo, darling. As usual, you have the soul of an artist and the touch of a writer, my love."

The owner of the voice turned to her husband. His crimson eyes gleamed as he turned his head, looked into the azure eyes of his golden-haired wife, and smiled, showing off his fangs. Apparently, the black dress he had chosen at the right moment did wonders for her and brought out the paleness of her skin.

She smiled back at him, her own fangs showing. Ah, his wife. He knew he had made the right decision when he had chosen her out of all the young women there were in the world. She was only twenty-two when he had chosen her and then made her his mate.

However, unlike all the other marriages they had seen, which would usually end up in tears, fights, separation and finally divorce – especially when it came to infidelity on either the part of the man or the woman – the union between the crimson-eyed male with the triumvirate of red, black and yellow hair shaped like lightning and the azure-eyed female with the golden hair was a marriage of equals.

He now smiled and then said, "Oh, Becky, you know that art always inspires me, _mon amour_."

Rebecca ‛Becky' Hawkins gasped. "Yami, that's French!" She then gently grabbed his arm and began to plant kisses up and down it. "Please, speak some more French, _cara mia_. I beg of you."

Yami was only too happy to oblige. "_Crepe suzette. Comme ci, comme ca. Oui, oui, mademoiselle._"

Her oceanic orbs filled with love only for her husband, Rebecca sighed before picking up where she had left off on kissing up and down Yami's arm.

Yami, for his part, simply smiled as he looked down at his beautiful wife. He knew he could turn on the charm, but he had eyes only for his wife. After all, being part warlock, he had cast a spell on her – but only with her perfectly willing permission, of course.

_"Cara mia," _Rebecca said as she looked at Yami. He smiled back at her as he reached over and caressed her cheek.

_"Mon cher," _he replied, his red orbs glowing with love.

Finally, he gently pulled her to him, and their mouths pressed together in a way that said they still loved and had a strong desire for each other.

Yami's red orbs were still full of the burning passion that had been for her, and would always be so. The love for her that would never turn into ashes before dying out and becoming dust on the wind. Instead, the flames would still be there, licking and burning for all time.

Theirs was a love that only vampires knew.

An eternal love.

* * *

**Well, that's the end of this oneshot. Nice feedback is, as usual, very much appreciated, of course. :)**


End file.
